


Messy Roulette

by AxisMage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, TItans (TV), Titans (2018)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, all over the place, smut here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: Nothing much, this is just me collecting the tumblr prompt drabbles. Titansverse, random word count, it´s like a messy roulette, really LOL





	1. A Matter of Time (Pt.1) (619)

**Author's Note:**

> Cherrymiko suggested months ago that I bring all the little drabbles from tumblr over to here, and for some forsaken reason it took me this long XD. As I said above, nothing much, just drabbles that came out of the prompts I got in the ask box :D

“You know it´s only a matter of time, right?”

Dick´s freezes. His fingers hover over the open case he just folded his uniform into. “Excuse me?” he mutters, hoping his cold tone is enough to stop Jason from saying whatever he´s planning.

It doesn´t, of course. He feels rather than sees Jason smirk, and he really doesn’t need to look up to know his hands are shoved into his pockets and he´s tilted his head back in utter defiance and cockiness.  
  
“I said, you know it´s only a matter of time, right?” Jason repeats, and he has the nerve to sound amused.   
  
Dick´s fingers twitch. He grinds his jaw, tells himself to breathe and not rise to the obvious bait. He inhales deeply, slowly, slams his case shut and locks it before exhaling. He then looks up, finds Jason – as he thought – smirking right in front of him, one hand in his pocket, the other on his hip. Dick has never met such an arrogant kid.   
  
Of course, the heat in Jason´s eyes and the curve of his smile reminds Dick that he´s actually not a kid.  
  
“I don’t know what you´re talking about,” he says.   
  
Jason rolls his eyes. He takes a step forward, then another, one hand reaching out, and Dick is backtracking rather clumsily – something he never does – and hitting the wall before he even decides what to do. His breath runs out when his back collides with the wall, and he´s about to dive off to one side and march straight out of the safe house with no intentions of ever looking back, but Jason moves too fast. One arm shoots out, then the other, and suddenly Dick finds himself trapped by Jason´s arms on either side of his body.   
  
Jason lets out a low and throaty laugh. Dick fights the urge to hit him. He glares down at him instead, trying to use the few inches he still has on Jason to his advantage, but that smile, those eyes, his utter  _being_ towers over Dick in ways he´s not sure he can explain.   
  
“Move,” he orders through gritted teeth.   
  
Jason doesn’t budge. Instead, he leans forward, tilting his head a bit backwards and ends up so close their noses are almost touching. “You´re even prettier than in the pictures,” he breathes, and then he´s brushing his nose against Dick´s. “Prettier. Wilder. Tougher. A harder challenge.”  
  
Dick bites back an acidic reply. He tries not to breathe, tries to make sure the blush making his way up his neck doesn´t go past there. Sadly, he fails, and seconds later, he can feel the heat up to the tip of his ears.  Another laugh rumbles out of Jason´s throat, and Dick jerks back, ends up slamming his head against the wall. He winces, does his best not to show that it kind of hurts.  
  
“Careful, Dick,” Jason says, mockingly outraged. He lets out a chuckle, then leans forward, and Dick has nowhere to go unless he wants to give himself a concussion. He purses his lips, though, and freezes again when Jason lifts one palm off the wall and ends up running his thumb over Dick´s bottom lip.   
  
“Only a matter of time,” he echoes yet again, then pulls back. He´s across the room and picking up his own case before Dick can even get his breath back.  
    
“Until what?” he calls out, and he doesn’t care how utterly childish and surly he sounds.   
  
Jason slings the case over his shoulder, shoves a hand in the pocket of his hoodie. He glances at Dick over his shoulder, and there it is, that damned smile. 

  
“Until you´re mine,” he replies smoothly as he walks towards the door.


	2. A Matter of Time (Pt.2) (186)

“You don´t mind?”

“Mind what?”

“Becoming mine.”

Dick tries to keep his expression neutral. “Oh, you were serious? I thought you were just muttering more nonsense. You know, like you´ve been doing this whole time.”

Jason barks out a laugh, narrows his eyes. “You´re not going to blow me off that easily, Dick. I´ve made my choice, I made it before I even met you.”

“That´s just plain creepy, you know.”

“You´re deflecting.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Dick glares at him. “What do you want me to say? I don´t even know you, and you´re here sputtering nonsense about… about…”

“Wanting you.”

Dick lets out what could probably be called a growl. “Shut up.”

Jason laughs, keeps his dark and determine eyes on Dick, but he pulls back. He wants to stay close, he even wants to risk a kiss, but it is too soon, and he´s not going to take a kiss if Dick doesn´t want to give him one. He plans on making Dick want him to, he plans on Dick wanting a kiss like he does. 

“Just give me time,” he says softly. 


	3. I don't need you (Pt.1) (392)

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Do I really need to say why?”

“You´re going to need me in there!”

Dick looks offended. “Excuse me?”

Jason purses his lips and takes a deep breath. All right, maybe that was not the right thing to say, or the right way to go on about it. “I meant…”

Dick clicks his tongue. He looks even angrier than he had before. “I don´t  _need_ anybody, Jason Todd. I am perfectly capable of going into a pub by myself.”

“I wasn´t implying you couldn´t!”

“Weren´t you?”

Jason bites the inside of his mouth. He remembers what Bruce had said the few times Jason had gotten him to talk about Dick. Stubborn. Strong. An omega. A society that didn´t really validate him because of it, a Gotham PD that had declined his application because it was dangerous to have an omega on the force. The fact that apart from the various issues regarding violence, another thing that had pushed Dick to leave was Bruce´s constant need to keep him under his cape. 

“No,” he insists. 

Dick crosses his arms. “Then what were you trying to say? That´s it´s dangerous for an unmated omega to go into the pub? Not just me, but overall? Do you think an omega can´t deal with this?”

Oh yeah, Jason had certainly said the wrong thing. He thinks about arguing, about protesting and trying to convince Dick he didn´t mean it that way but instead as a mere need for backup, should the need arise, but he doesn´t. Being an omega is such a sore spot for Dick, he figures it´s better not to poke at it. 

“Never mind,” he says, and pockets the fake ID he was about to hand over. Dick gives him a stiff nod and steps forward, flashing his badge. 

Jason tries to behave and stay where he is. He cracks after five minutes and ends up running to the back of the pub. He has to get in there. It´s not because he doesn´t trust Dick. It´s not because he´s some sort of stupid macho alpha stereotype or any of that bullshit. He´s just worried. Dick is the mate he wants. Dick´s scent is the one that has him wrapped around his fingers after barely a couple of hours. Dick is the one potentially in danger. Jason worries. Jason cares.


	4. Twenty Dollars (476)

“I give them a month.”

“What? That long? You have that much faith in them?”

Rachel hums, takes a sip from her coffee, makes a face, then adds another two spoonfuls of sugar while Kory just looks, somewhat surprised and appalled. “It´s not faith,” she says. “It´s just the fact that they are both far too stubborn for anything to happen before.”

Kory hums, picks up her own cup and glances to the other side of the room. Dick is there, tugging at his hair and nearly screaming into his phone. It´s nothing serious, she knows, because Dick is all flushed and angry and saying Jason´s name over and over again. The younger Robin certainly does love to needle his predecessor.

“Jason seems pretty keen on getting Dick out on a date and something else ASAP,” she points out.

Rachel gives that a thought. Eventually, she nods. “Jason wants to, but Dick is still against it,” she muses, “and I think they´re pretty even when it comes to stubbornness. Dick is grumpy and moody, I think that gives him an edge.”

“How so?”

Rachel snorts. She raises an eyebrow. “Do you want to place a bet or not? Twenty dollars it takes them a month.”

Kory chuckles. “Fine. Twenty dollars it takes a week and a half.”

“You´re on.”

* * *

 

They´re still in Chicago four and a half weeks later and it´s after a training session when it happens. Garfield has just come out of the shower and he and Rachel are arguing about what show to watch now that they´ve devoured the pizza Kory had had delivered. Kory herself is rolling her eyes and folding the box into the trash.

Dick stumbles in just as Rachel wins the argument and flips on an episode of Game of Thrones. He shuts the door hard behind him, grumbling about something noner of them can hear. He then turns to face the room, and his face says it all. He didn’t expect to have an audience.

Garfield and Rachel stare. Kory raises an eyebrow. Dick flushes a darker shade of red.

“You said you were going bowling after training,” he mutters. His hair is disheveled, his lips are puffy, and his usually pristine jacket is buttoned up the wrong way. The whole situation gets worse – or better, depending which side one chose to look at it – when there´s a tapping on the door, followed by a raucous laugh they all know too well.

“See you for our second date, babe,” Jason calls out, and Dick… Kory is pretty sure Dick has never felt so mortified in his life.

Rachel turns to look at Kory, a triumphant glint in her eye. She sticks out her hand, palm up.

“Son of a…” Kory mutters, rummaging inside the pockets of her jacket for enough cash to give to Rachel.


	5. Home for Thanksgiving (395)

“Come back with me.”

Dick purses his lips, lets out a grunt. His hands tighten on the headboard, and he refuses to give an answer. 

Jason´s hands slide down his sides and settle on his hips, gripping him firmly a second before he thrusts into Dick harder than before, rubbing an apparently very sensitive spot inside him, judging by the way Dick arches against him. 

“Please,” Jason says. He sounds breathless, amused, but by no means pleading, which infuriates Dick even more. At least, Dick thinks it infuriates him, but if he´s honest with himself, he can´t think very clearly right now. He´s too busy hanging on the headboard and too distracted by too much Jason – Jason is everywhere, Dick can feel him everywhere – to really focus. 

Dick shakes his head, closes his eyes. He hangs his head and moves his own hips, meeting Jason´s thrusts and trying to keep his legs from shaking, his body from shivering. However, all the hairs on his body rise and he trembles when Jason´s lips press against the back of his neck, and he kisses his way down to his shoulder blades, his lips warm and soft, almost tantalizing. 

“Come home with me,” Jason whispers, trailing his lips upwards and digging his teeth into Dick´s shoulder. 

Dick tilts his head to one side and lets out a soft groan. Jason´s chest presses against his back, and the hands around his hips travel forward, then upward. "No."

“But it´s Thanksgiving,” Jason insists. He flattens one palm against Dick´s hard abdomen, wraps the fingers of his other hand around Dick´s cock. He keeps moving, thrusting into him as he starts moving his hand up and down Dick´s shaft. “There will be food, and you must know better than anyone just how good Alfred´s cooking is.”

Dick gasps, moans, then shakes his head again. “I know.”

“Then go back to Gotham with me.”

“N-No. Not going back…” Another gasp, a shiver. “To Gotham.”

“Even if Bruce promises to be on his best behavior?”

“Especially… ah, especially if he promises that.”

Jason holds back a chuckle, moves his lips up Dick´s neck and kisses his cheek, goes back to nuzzling Dick´s neck. “I will convince you to go home with me by the time we´re done here, Grayson.”

Dick manages a snort. “I want to see you try,” he breathes.


	6. Word to the Wise (Pt.1) (500)

First came the girl from Carlton Private School in Gotham. It happened months after he presented. In the middle of the school. In the middle of the day of school. It had been embarrassing, annoying, and most important of all, it had been humiliating.

“What do you mean you won´t accept it?” she´d asked, staring at the pillow and blankets she´d put on his seat.

Dick had felt his eye twitch. “I don’t want to be your mate. There are many other omegas that would love to… be yours. Leave me alone.”

“But I want you.”

“But I don´t.”

“But that’s not how it works. You´re a boy, but you´re an omega, and I´m an alpha. If I choose you, you can´t say no.”

Dick had ended on the principal´s office that day with a crying classmate – oh pardon, a crying alpha female he shouldn’t have rejected and whose feelings he´d hurt. Bruce had come to pick him up. He´d made Dick change schools a week later. The scolding Dick had expected never came. Dick had never asked, but he´d Bruce talk about it to Alfred several times.

_Never thought that school would be like that. Should have put him in Gotham from the start. Didn’t believe those prejudices were still taught to so many people. He did what he needed to do. He´s an omega, Alfred, but he´s no one´s toy, no one´s plaything. No one can and shouldn’t force him to pick a mate._

The words had stuck. The assholes had still come. Dick never understood why they wanted him of all people, and why so many alphas acted like entitled jerks. Donna had been the only alpha he´d allowed near, and he´d asked her why he seemed to appeal to so many idiots.

“Well,” she´d said, patting his hair and giving him a reassuring smile. Donna was a lifeline to him, even if he´d never said it out loud. “You are pretty cute, so there´s that. You also smell darn good. Apart from that, I´m not really sure. Maybe you just have bad luck?”

“That´s _nice_ to hear. I don’t want a mate, Donna. Not now, and if these assholes keep coming, I´ll never want one.”

She had laughed and patted his hair again. “You´re a fiery soul, Dick, that´s for sure. If you say that, I´m pretty sure you´ll be able to stand your ground like you´ve done until now. And if you can´t, you know I´ll always have your back, right?”

Dick nodded.

She had pursed her lips. “Although, if a nice and courteous and sweet and good alpha or beta comes your way and seems like they´ll treat you well…”

Dick groaned.

“… I may not be on your side. ´Cause you know, we´ll be talking about your happiness. I mean, if you like them back and you want them with you and you need a wingman or if you´re being stubborn and refuse to see what´s in front of you…”

“Donna, no!”


	7. Word to the Wise (Pt.2) (537)

Dick knows he´s never going to hear the end of this. Just like the time he fell down the stairs at the Manor when trying to beat Donna on a race. Donna had laughed for hours. Then weeks. Then months. Even to this day, she never forgets the human knot Dick ended up turning himself into. She hasn’t lost the cheeky smile when she tells the story nowadays, either.

Dick knows that after today, Donna will add this to her ‘embarrassing Dick stories’ journal. Because she does have a journal. Dick has seen her writing his misfortunes in it several times.

“So, this is the young man that has stolen your heart,” she says, tapping her finger against her mouth.

At his side, Jason almost seems to jump in place. Dick keeps pulling at the neck of his shirt.

“He didn’t steal my heart,” Dick mutters.

“Your virginity, then.”

Dick gasps. Jason bursts out laughing. Dick fights the urge to elbow the both of them.  
  
“I didn’t…” he begins, but Jason cuts him off with another laugh. He steps forward, holds out a hand.

“I don’t know about his virginity, but he certainly took mine,” Jason says.

Donna grins, takes his hand and squeezes it long and hard enough for Jason to whistle.

“I can still kick ass," Donna says proudly. "Remember that in case you even think about hurting Dick in any way,”

Jason shakes his head. “Wasn’t planning on it. He´s too adorable to want to hurt, and more than capable of having my head if I ever do him any wrong.”

“He does resemble an angry kitten with the sharpest claws in the world sometimes, doesn’t he?”

“Donna!” Dick almost yells, and he´s blushing, oh yes he is. Donna hasn’t seen him blush in… years.

“More than kitten I´d say a grumpy tiger, but yeah, I agree with you,” Jason says, ignoring Dick´s outraged gasp in a way that makes Donna give Jason even more brownie points. He has an arrogant air around him. He seems ready to kick down every single wall Dick has put up. He seems more than ready and willing to push Dick until he stops denying himself stuff.

Donna really likes this kid.

She hums, then slings an arm over Jason´s shoulders, the other over Dick´s and pulls the two of them close before squeezing them hard. She starts walking, and the two of them have no other choice but to follow her.

“So, Jason,” she says. “Tell me. Now that we have been formally presented and since you have Bruce´s approval—”

“Bruce doesn’t know yet. Dick doesn’t want to tell him.”

“Of course he doesn’t. What are you going to do, tell him when you get married?”

“You think Dick will accept my proposal before he agrees we tell Bruce?”

“Oh for heaven´s sake,” Dick grumbles. “Shut up. Both of you.”

Donna and Jason pretend they don’t hear him.

“I think proposing to him will be easier, yes,” Donna says.

“Interesting. Can I come to you for advice when I start planning stuff?”

“Of course! I´d love to help!”

Dick groans. The poor man sounds like he´s in so much pain. It´s sweet, sweet music for Donna´s ears.


	8. I don't need you (Pt.2) (773)

The boy looks just like Dick. From the light brown hair to the big brown eyes to the wide and open smile Dick rarely shows, the boy – Johnny – is a miniature version of his… mother.

_Mother._

Jason watches Dick herd the boy back inside the house. He hears Dawn calling for Johnny as well, asking him to help with a task so small that Jason is sure it is only an excuse so Dick and Jason can talk alone.

He sighs, entwines his fingers on top of his abdomen. He slumps farther in his chair when Dick comes back and sits down in front of him. Dick looks… better. Healthier. Happier. More relaxed. Jason gets the feeling it´s not just because he now lives in sunny and light California. He guesses it has a lot to do with Johnny. Dick having a son. Maybe even…

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he snaps, cutting off his own train of thoughts. He glares at Dick, watches as the smile disappears and the familiar defensive frown appears on Dick´s face.

“Tell you what?” Dick asks.

Jason tries not to snort. He ends up gritting his teeth and glaring at Dick instead. “Don´t play dumb with me, Grayson. I´m talking about my son.”

The silence is deafening. Then Dick chokes on his own saliva. Jason keeps on glaring.

“Johnny is not your son,” Dick grits out.

“Really, are you going to play it that way? Are you really going to look me in the eye and tell me that child is yours and Dawn´s? Last I knew, a female omega impregnating a male omega wasn’t something that could happen. Because I assume you´re the one who carried him, or are you going to deny that as well?”

Dick pales, and it´s visible even under his new Californian tan. He shuts his eyes, shakes his head. He doesn’t deny what Jason just said.

Jason takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the tightening that has just begun inside his chest. He tries to ignore the knot in his throat. He does his best to throw the feeling of betrayal and pain in the backburner for now. He needs an answer now. Bruce and Gotham will have to wait. “Is this why you left after we managed to defeat Trigon?” he asks. “Is this why you left along with Rachel and Gar and never looked back? After you and I tried… after I told you I wanted to… be with you…” They´d gone on several dates. They´d shared Dick´s heat. Dick had opened up to him. Jason thought they had been building a nice relationship, slowly but surely. Then one day, Dick just left. Looking at Johnny, it all makes more sense.

Still, Jason doesn’t understand _why_.

Dick flinches.

Jason lets out a frustrated sound. “Why, Dick? Did you think I wouldn’t want a child? Did you think I´d make you give Johnny up? Didn’t you trust me at least one little bit to be with… you? Sure, it would have come as a surprise and I would have had to change a lot of stuff in my life. Still… Dick, we were almost mates. We were almost bonded. This was so unnecessary.”

Dick shuts his eyes. A pained expression comes over his face. He shakes his head, and Jason gets a glimpse of the pain underneath. “No, Jason. It´s not that I didn’t trust you. That´s not it. It was never the problem.”

“Then what could possibly be bad enough that you had to hide yourself from me? Your pregnancy. Our son. What if…”

“I didn’t want to become your omega,” Dick interrupts. He sounds desperate, and frustrated, and… sad.

Jason´s heart starts breaking before he even processes the words. “What?” he hears himself say.

“I didn’t… I didn’t want to become your wife, Jason. That´s what most omegas turn into the moment an alpha knocks them up. No matter what they´ve accomplished, no matter how far they´ve come in life, omegas end up being nothing but mothers.”

“And you really think I would make you do that, Dick? Did you really believe that as someone who always looked up to you because of how independent and strong you were, the first thing I´d do when I found out that you were pregnant… was that I´d ask you to stop being a cop, to forget your life as a crime fighter so you´d stay home?”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“I guess we never really had anything meaningful if you have to even ask that question.”

Dick swallows hard. He sighs. “I guess we didn’t,” he agrees quietly.


	9. I am not your bro! (1,134)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this last one needed so much editing... ;A; I´m sorry I didn´t proofread it before I posted it on tumblr

Dick was going to end up slapping him one of these days, and not in the way Jason had told him he wanted to slap Dick. Oh no, what Dick wanted to do had nothing to do with a good time. No, it had to do with Jason being annoying. And unnerving. And had he said annoying already? Because Jason was, in fact, the most annoying person he´d met in his life, and that was to say a lot.

Jason was just begging to be slapped, in his humble opinion. Dick didn’t believe for a second he was doing it unintentionally and that he had no idea the effect his actions, or rather words, had on Dick. Jason wasn’t that clueless. Jason wasn’t that dumb. Dick was positive Jason knew.

“Getting a bit upset over there, bro. Am I not performing to your complete satisfaction today?” Jason´s amused voice called out, and his words were accompanied by a slow thrust of hips that pulled a moan out of Dick´s mouth as he hit a deeper spot inside him, if that was even possible.

Dick sucked in a deep breath, tried to keep his legs and arms from shaking. He braced his palms on Jason´s chest, glared at him through heavy-lidded eyes. Jason knew exactly how to move and what buttons to push to throw Dick´s self-control and dignity out the window. He was a fast learner, Dick had noticed, and not only when it came to learning new self-defense moves. No, since the very first time they´d had sex, Jason had been quick to pick up on what Dick liked, which spots to touch, where to kiss, how hard Dick liked to be bitten and pounded. Jason had learned, and if Dick was honest with himself – in his head, of course, never out loud – he could admit that the sex between them kept getting better, and each time he melted a bit more in Jason´s arms. Or underneath him. Or on top of him.

His point still stood.

“Ah. You´re so distracted today.” Jason´s voice came breathy, strained, his fingers digging deeper into Dick´s hips. He stopped thrusting into him, and Dick groaned in protest, tried to climb out of his own head. He could feel Jason´s heartbeat under his palms, he could see his skin glistening his sweat, he could see how dark Jason´s eyes were. Dick was pretty sure he´d been in an even worse state before his thoughts got the better of him.

“Well, then maybe you are underperforming today, if you haven´t made me forget my name yet,” he heard himself whisper. He was bluffing, of course, but there was no need for Jason to know that. “Come on, fuck me better… I know this isn’t all you´ve got.”

Jason raised both eyebrows, then let out a breathless chuckle. “You got it, bro,” he mumbled. He pulled Dick down for a kiss before he began thrusting up again, and this time Dick almost forgot his thoughts. Had Jason not used the word ‘bro’ five seconds prior, that thrust alone would have sent Dick back into his moaning mess of a self.

He whimpered against Jason´s lips, flushed a deep red when Jason began rolling his hips, rubbing his prostate in just the right way. One hand stayed on Dick´s face, the other made its way down until Jason wrapped a hand around him and began stroking.

Dick gasped. He shivered, let his eyes fall closed and began moving his own hips. Yeah, this was more like it. He felt himself start to relax, let go of his thoughts, at least for the most part. Jason continued to rock into him, their lips separating only a few seconds before they were kissing again, long and deep and greedy. It felt good, way too good. Jason was hard and steady underneath him, his big hands felt great on his skin, the way he moved was just the way Dick liked it.

“Yes…” he whispered, picked up the pace of his own hips. Jason groaned, and Dick straightened, then leaned backwards. He planted his hands on the mattress and let a smile curve his lips, no longer remembering why he´d wanted to slap Jason in the first place. Had he even wanted to do slap him?

He came with a raspy groan, shivering, tainting Jason´s hand and belly white. Jason let out a satisfied hum as Dick bucked on top of him, kept stroking him until Dick batted his hand away.

“Better?” he asked, and Dick barely managed to stick his tongue out in reply. Jason laughed, wrapped his arms around Dick´s waist and turned them around without breaking the rhythms of his hips. Dick gasped at the new angle now that he was on the mattress, wrapped one leg around his waist, tangled his fingers in Jason´s hair.

“Stop being a smug little shit and come already,” he said.

Jason hid his laugh against his neck. “So demanding. I guess you never give yourself a break, do you?”

“Jason.”

“You´re adorable, Grayson.” Then there was no more room for talking, their labored breathing and grunts being the only sounds in the air. Then Jason´s breathing changed, his movements became erratic, and he tried to speak. “Dick, I´m… I´m…”

He came inside Dick with a last thrust, making Dick almost keen as he felt Jason´s cum, warm and heavy, fill him up. It made Dick hum, it made him smile. It also made Jason smile, and they kissed once more before Jason pulled out and laid down at his side.

“Coming inside you always feels so good, bro,” Jason mumbled.

And just like that, Dick remembered he wanted to slap Jason silly.

With an indignant sigh and a slow movement, Dick reached out and grabbed the nearest pillow.

“Call me bro one more time…” he threatened, then slammed the pillow against Jason´s face with what little strength he had after orgasm.

Jason, also being in a sluggish state, couldn’t evade it. The pillow hit him square on the face, and he let out a yowl. “Hey!”

Dick lifted the pillow. Then he slammed it down again, harder this time. “We´ve been fucking for over three months, Jason, we´ve been dating for a bit longer! I. Am. Not. Your. Bro.” And naturally, Dick had to accentuate each word with another hit.

Jason sputtered, twisted, turned, tried to lift his hands to soften the blows. Dick dragged another pillow closer and began hitting him with both.

“Then what the hell should I call you?!” Jason cried out. “Babe?”

There was a pause. For a split second, Jason thought he was safe. He peeked from under his hands.

The pillows hit him right on the nose.

“Don´t you even dare, brat!” Dick cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... I think this is everything. I do have more posts about the Titansverse, a lot of which I typed out before the series even came out, but they´re not exactly fic-format so XD, they´re staying on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this... bunch of thingies 😂


End file.
